


five empty chambers out of six.

by stormysaturdays



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i don't know if this falls under fluff? or schmoop? how does one define schmoop?, i dunno i just wanted hank being Sappy about connor, i still have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysaturdays/pseuds/stormysaturdays
Summary: thoughts on connor,(a.k.a me trying to see if i could think like a sad but healing and smitten bear)(sorry hank)





	five empty chambers out of six.

in the moments between the blissful empty  
of alcohol and the ancient oozing grief,  
i remember wondering if you were made  
to be the knife slipped between my ribs.  
  
(an old man's mercy kill, a machine  
behind a godless angel's veneer.)  
  
and then you smiled, an awkward,  
darling tilt of the lips-  
and even half-drowned in my misery  
i saw it flash behind my eyelids.  
  
how could i not?  
you were dark eyes and deceptive strength  
under lithe limbs and starkissed skin;  
with a crooked grin and a blue-blooded heart  
that moves your body faster than your brain-  
  
i fell faster than i'd like to admit.

you were nothing, and then something,  
  
and then you were damn near everything.  
  
you were the lost look in a back alley,  
the _clink-clink-clink_ of a silver coin.  
you were the soft coo to the first dog you've ever met-  
you were the barrel of a loaded gun, pointed away.  
  
you were the hand at the edge of the cliff,  
you were the five empty chambers out of six.  
  
(and later, when morning sunlight settles on dirty snow  
in a parking lot i've been to a thousand times before,  
i'd hold you in my arms and wonder  
if this is what it feels like  
to grip a second chance by the fingertips.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i got a twitter in february and stumbled into hankcon and i still have not managed to stumble out but this is the first time i tried to write anything abt them and i am..... not sure if i succeeded?
> 
> (i'm sorry mr. lieutenant hank sir)


End file.
